


Jinhwan, Jinnie, Jinhwan

by rapgodjinan



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapgodjinan/pseuds/rapgodjinan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinhwan had too many roles as a student but he needed to add one more - to be Kim Hanbin's lover and or Jinnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinhwan, Jinnie, Jinhwan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my wattpad book "iKON One-Shot Fanfictions [Boy x Boy]" under the same username "rapgodjinan"

It was not that long when Kim Jinhwan started as a new student in his new all boys high school. He isn't a nerd to be exact but he gets to be one of the top students of their batch. He's a hardworking fella but he thinks he isn't the best. With his first year, he was placed into the elite section wherein topnotch students and star athletes are joined altogether up to his second year he's still on the same section.

Since he doesn't know anyone he was just sitted at corner at the last row with the windows on his left, the star athlete Bobby on his front and on his right, it said his name was "Kim Hanbin" on the table but he never went inside the room so Jinhwan doesn't know what Hanbin looks like. There are rumors that Hanbin was only forced to come to school because his parents are politicians who preserve their names pretty well. But Hanbin is an exception. He was the black sheep of the family.

"Probably y'all know my name. Aish. I'm tired just by looking at you all, I wanted to seat now. Stop questioning me teacher. I ain't talkin' to you." Speaking off him, it was Hanbin who was in front of everyone. He has a nice body not that muscular but is not that slim too, he has nice facial features and looked really really fierce. His hands are inside of his pockets while he stands unfirm. He was also chewing a gum and can't even stand looking at his classmates even for a second. He didn't respond to any of the teacher's demand and stubbornly walked to wards his desk. "Of course this was mine." He smirked as he slacked off the chair not minding the eyes that are all set on him.

Jinhwan's eyes are still glued on to him as the arrogant other settles his right arm at the back of his chair tapping his pen on the desk. Finally, Hanbin looked back at the petite boy. "What do you want?" Hanbin glared as Jinhwan felt a bit threatened. "I don't know anyone. But I think I know you, too."

"An outcast too?" Hanbin chuckled as he looked at Jinhwan looking so nerdy. Hanbin knew he was since he can see those ruined notes. "Am I that popular, too? How come you know me too?"

"Oh. Not exactly that, Mr. Hanbin." Hanbin was taken a back by Jinhwan's word. "I just knew you from rumors." The taller boy stiffened for a moment and tried composing his own self. "You are a student right? You're not a reporter to ask me stupid questions about rumors. Stop talking to me, okay?" Again, Hanbin's attitude left Jinhwan unimpressed and it almost made him cry.

Jinhwan's whole day didn't went exactly as he wanted it to be. He was frequently called by his teacher because of his annoying classmate Bobby who keeps bothering him and they were caught many times as if they're the ones who were making the noise when in fact it was only Bobby's. Also, there were those times he would look at Hanbin although he thought he wouldn't be caught by Hanbin and the latter would show his coldness and irritation towards the small boy. Jinhwan doesn't want anyone to be in discomfort when it was he who caused it. It just bothered him the whole day.

At last it was the end of the classes when everyone immediately left and Jinhwan was left to clean the room. Basically, it was always him who cleans the room wherein everyone should at least take turns everyday. He fixed his own glasses and went to each table to fix each back to their own place.

"You were a cleaner, not a student in here. It's interesting." He heard his voice again. He's wondering what is Hanbin still doing at the front door of the room when in fact it was he who looks uncomfortable inside the classroom. "Uh-- The teacher would be mad if he sees the room unpleasant." He managed to say what he needs to as he felt a presence at his back. He was warm. "Yeah. Whatever. Leave this filthy room."

"What?" Jinhwan asked but it was too late when Hanbin grabbed him outside the room grabbing his things, too.

\--

They were at the parking area of the school as Hanbin stands in front of Jinhwan. "Why did you grab me here and interrupted me cleaning the room?" The smaller boy raised his voice as Hanbin kept looking far away and stops himself from laughing. Jinhwan felt offended and tried to ask why was he laughing.

"Nothing. You just look cute even when you're angry." Oh. The rumored-black-sheep-and-bully-of-all-bullies told him he's cute. Jinhwan felt warm on his cheeks and he already thinks he's blushing.

"Wow. You're touched by this? Anyway, you've had too many roles Mr. Kim Jinhwan, mind adding another one?" Hanbin wriggled his eyebrows as he rests his weight against the car he owned. "What?!" The smaller boy never get tired raising his voice and he's always in shock whenever Hanbin blurts something up.

Kim Hanbin is a monster.  
Kim Hanbin is a crazy person.  
Kim Hanbin is the death of him.

He saw some pornographic magazines on Kim Hanbin's hands as he waves it like he's going to sell it to anyone who sees it. "Familiar?" Kim Hanbin asked. "Yeah." The smaller boy lowered his voice as he lowered his head like a good dog. "How come you got it?"

"You seemed to be a good-smarty-ass student but they didn't know you could bring these in school. Such a shame. Tsk tsk." Hanbin nodded his head disappointingly teasing Jinhwan. "Anyway, these things were peeking inside your bag while you were cleaning so I thought of blackmailing you with this."

Kim Hanbin, indeed, the bully of all bullies.

Kim Jinhwan was outraged and embarassed by this so he ran towards Hanbin to grab his magazines. He jumped all he can to get those magazines but his petite size can't help him enough not even when Hanbin raised it more that it is already beyond his reach. When their distance is only an inch, Hanbin felt uneasy and warm because Jinhwan was so cute and he felt like putting him inside his pocket. He is just so cute.

Finally, after minutes of trying to regain the magazines Jinhwan gave up. "Okay. What do you want?"

"Well... Accompany me only for today."

"And.. If I don't want." Jinhwan stepped back and crossed his arms on his chest.

"The principal and my family have strong ties. If I submit this to her, you'll be the forever-kicked-out boy from this high school." Hanbin was serious when he walked towards Jinhwan and grabbed him again on his arm and enforced him to go inside the car.

"Fine. Wait--fine. I'm going in." Jinhwan managed to go inside the luxurious car and sat behind the driver.

"So, where are we going?"

"To my house." Hanbin nattered cooly.

"What?" Jinhwan felt like he is going to explode. He just met this Kim Hanbin and here he goes interrupting his normal and peaceful life with his blackmailing.

 

\--

"What the--Hanbin!!" Hanbin chuckled as those unknown girls were encircling on Jinhwan as he lay down on the bed in Hanbin's room. He was stripped naked leaving him with his boxers on until they spreaded some cream on his legs. "What is this? ACK!" They were waxing him on his legs and later on his armpits, too.

"Are you torturing me Kim Hanbin?!"  
"No."  
"What the heck--ACK!! Is happening??!"  
"Just wait until you're done."

"What's with a bra and a skirt?!" Kim Jinhwan yelled as he dashed out from the dressing room and crossed his arms again on his chest. Hanbin was just busy looking at the magazine Jinhwan had with his earphones on and he didn't knew Jinhwan was already in front of him with just a bra and skirt on. 

"You looked exactly from those girls I see in here." Hanbin said calmly as he slammed the magazines on the table. "You're pretty." Jinhwan felt flustered but he didn't know what to feel exactly since he's pestered at the same time. "Girls, finish Jinnie up."

Jinnie?

Jinhwan was dragged again by the girls whom Hanbin hired. He endured as much as he can. He just repented on what he did. He's angry at himself trying to bring those magazines and the almighty Hanbin caught him. After comtemplating for hours, they did some retouches on his face and put on his wig. He just thought it was just another bullying stunts of Kim Hanbin.

"I'm here." Jinhwan peeked and shyly went out of the dressing room and swayed his body looking away. While on the other side, Hanbin literally had his jaw dropped to the beauty Jinnie had.

"I'm Jinnie," Jinhwan said. "And you're mine." Hanbin stated as he walked towards Jinnie and drapped his arms around her shoulders. "What--" Hanbin glared at him so he changed his question into, "where are we going Hanbin?"

"Nah-uh." Hanbin nodded away. "Oppa, call me Hanbin oppa." Jinnie looked at him confusingly as she say, "Oppa." Hanbin smiled and carresed her cheeks. "Good girl."

\--

"So, why am I dressed up like this?"

"Because I need company."

"But as a girl?! I don't get you." Jinhwan bellowed again while they were inside the car. The driver can't stop giggling looking at how cute Jinnie is.

"Hey Kim Jinhwan. I don't want you around, okay? I need Jinnie in here."

"Whatever." Jinnie parted her legs as if she was Jinhwan and Hanbin tapped her thigh. "Hey Jinnie. Don't slouch. You're a girl right?"

"I'm as stubborn as the real Kim Jinhwan."

Damn. I wanted this day to end really really bad.

"Her name is Jinnie Kim. Jinhwan's cousin. She came from the United States and is only visiting her boyfriend, Kim Hanbin." Hanbin smiled as he sees Jinnie making faces while looking out the window.

"Try to be touchy to your boyfriend whenever possible to. Because Jinnie missed her boyfriend so much." Hanbin said saracastically. Hanbin is really bossy, Jinnie thought.

It was a reunion night with Hanbin's childhood elite friends. His parents forced him to attend the event, though. Jinnie pretended to be a girl and she handled it smoothly. Well, she just tried to keep quiet as much as possible because Jinhwan's voice might come out. Just so she thought, a girl went to her and Hanbin's table and she was gorgeous and too beautiful to at least be human.

"Hanbin oppa~" She flashes a smile as she drinks her own cocktail, she's trying to cling her arms into Hanbin. "Uh--how have you been?" Hanbin asked but it was evident with his smile that he was annoyed with the girl and doesn't even want to talk to her. Jinnie isn't that fond of Hanbin today but at least she knew what to do when she saw that awkward and uncomfortable smile, "oppa, say ahhh." She caught Hanbin and the girl's attention as she clings into Hanbin's arms. Her boyfriend smiled at her and took a bite.

"Ah. Yeah. Linny, she's Jinnie, my girlfriend."   
"Oh. Uh- Hi." Linny smiled but it didn't even reached her eyes and she excused herself immediately. "That's why you brought me up here." Jinnie whispered into her boyfriend's ears and that Hanbin smiled nodding quickly.

"Aish. Loverboy." Jinnie teased him and they were a couple to look at during the reunion.

They were back to Hanbin's house.

"Jinnie, mind hugging oppa?"   
"This is too much."  
"Please."   
"Did you just say please?"  
"Yeah. Pleasssssseeeee. Oppa wants Jinnie to hug him really tight."

Jinnie tiptoed and wrapped her arms around Hanbin's neck.

"Thank you for today Jinnie."

"Sure, oppa." Jinnie smiled as she gets her things back. She finally went back to a "he" as her skirt turned into slacks and her cute curves came back to being a cute petite boy. Hanbin smirked as he saw Jinhwan still had marks of make-up.

"How about a kiss to oppa?"

"NO!" Jinhwan exclaimed angrily.

Hanbin thought that after becoming Jinnie, Jinhwan became appealing to his eyes and his cute gestures make him cringe for some times.

"Oh. Your magazines. I burned them already." It made Jinhwan chuckle for a moment.

"Bye."

"Bye Jinni--Jinhwan."

\--

After a week, Hanbin was in a good mood and he never skipped classes like he used to since last week.

"Woah there bro! You've changed a lot. Why are you coming to class?!" Bobby teased Hanbin as he bring out his notes.

"Dang! You have notes?" Bobby asked excitedly. "One moment."

"Hey Jinnie." Hanbin approached Jinhwan while the boy lifted up his head annoyed. "What?"

"Fix my notes." After becoming Jinnie, Hanbin never left a moment wherein he doesn't look at Jinhwan. "What?" Hanbin felt amused whenever he sees Jinhwan annoyed or angry, he's just so cute.

"Be my private tutor." Jinhwan looked like he's gonna go angry again. "Oh, it's a favor."

"Oh? Really? Okay, then." Jinhwan looked back at his notes and he felt like his heart has been beating really fast like drums who can't keep it's own rhythm.

\--

They met up in the library and Jinhwan took away his free time in order to teach Hanbin some of their lessons.

"Anyway, how did I become a candidate of being your Jinnie?" Jinhwan asked as he remembered the first day they met and the day he became Jinnie, Hanbin's lover.

"Because you're small."

"Okay, here we go again." Jinhwan was expecting something more than what blurted out on Hanbin's mouth.

"Jinnie." Hanbin called out for his name.

"I'm not Jinnie anymore." Jinhwan rolled his eyes as he tried to scribble some formulas on Hanbin's notes.

"I know, but I like you. Either you're Jinnie or the stubborn Kim Jinhwan." Jinhwan was flustered but he don't want to think things ahead and he just thought Hanbin wants to be friends with him already.

"Yeah. Thanks." The smaller boy chuckled. "At least outcasts can hang out."

"No, I mean. I like it when you were affectionate as Jinnie. I really think I like you more than a friend." Jinhwan felt warm on his cheeks as Hanbin ended his sentence.

"You're fast.." Jinhwan said.

"We'll work this out." Hanbin encouraged him. Jinhwan was all red when Hanbin pinched his cheeks. "Aigoo, Jinnie."

"But that was my girl version." Jinhwan puffed his cheeks and pouts acting like he didn't want it.

"Jinnie is either the boy version or the girl version. I like it when I call you Jinnie. I just like you." Jinhwan can't stand it when Hanbin snatched a kiss from his cheeks.

"When will Kim Hanbin stop being cheesy?"

"If Jinnie will say no."

"So, you'll have to be cheesy for a long time." Jinhwan laughed afterwards.

"Wait-- does that mean you like me too?"

"Hmm.. Oppa, Jinnie will not tell." Jinhwan teased him.

"You're so mischievous Kim Jinnie."

"SHHHH!!" A lot told them to shut up. The librarian is even eyeing on them.

"Jinnie-ya."  
"I like you so much."

"I'm not gonna tell you if I like you or not." Jinhwan giggled.

"Aish. You're really stubborn Kim Jinhwan but I still like you."

"Yeah. That's what you get for bullying and blackmailing me first."


End file.
